Inuyasha's and Kikyo's story vally
by flamey-lightning
Summary: Inuyasha's friends are traped can you save them? Read this and you'll find your destiny!
1. The wierd Naraku

Title: Inuyasha as a monster  
  
By: flamey-lightning Date: January 1,2004  
  
NG= Navigator IY= Inuyasha KG= Kagome MO= Miroku SH= Shippo SN= Sango KK= Kikyo NA= Naraku  
  
NG says: We all know Inuyasha the half demon dog. He was pinned to a tree by Kikyo. Kikyo shot him and paid her life in using her arrow. Both of their stories were true a man named Naraku laid a trap for them. Naraku was born after Onigumo. Onigumo was nursed my Kikyo, Kikyo thought Onigumo was a poor fellow and nursed him. He loved seeing the sacred jewel tainted with malice. The story begins. IY says: Kagome aren't you going with us? KG= why would I? You are the one that follows Kikyo. IY= why do you have something against Kikyo? KG= it's all because of you! If I like you, You will like Kikyo. You just don't get it! IY= and why would you like me? KG= You don't need to know (crying) SH= can you guys stop arguing we need to go on a journey and fight demons. SN= shippo don't take it too seriously we have a mission but we don't have to do it in a hurry. SH= whatever NG= so the group went searching for Naraku. The group tried to cheer Kagome on the way. NA= those fools just keep looking for me, I have gathered most of their jewel shards. Those fools helped anyway. NG= Naraku found a powerful demon named Kana and collected her jewel shards that fell up in the sky. Kagome hit her arrow and then the bird foot hit the sacred jewel and burst out many jewel shards. Now they have to collect them for Inuyasha to become all demon. KG= I'll stop crying if Inuyasha would not like Kikyo anymore. SN= what will you take Inuyasha Kikyo or Kagome's sad heart? IY= we can't start a conversation now it's time to find jewel shards from Naraku. I would pick both if I had to. SN= that's what you will take? IY= what else would I?  
  
NG= continued next chapter 


	2. Naraku makes plenty of traps

Chapter 2 Inuyasha playing heart of music  
  
Q= what happen last time?  
  
A= The story begins with a half dog demon. His heart was cold,until someone changed that. Kagome told Inuyasha the truth that she liked him. He was confused  
  
with girls that day. Shippo was angry because they wouldn't stop arguing. Sango told shippo to relaxe they have a mission but they couldn't take it serious.  
  
IY= Inuyasha  
  
KG=Kagome  
  
SN=Sango  
  
SH=Shippo  
  
MO=Miroku  
  
KK=Kikyo  
  
NG=Navigator  
  
NA=Naraku  
  
GO= group  
  
SN= you could choose almost anything with those mad eyes of yours.  
  
MO= isn't it time we should stop chatting. I sense we are close to Naraku,I smell jewel shards near by. Inuyasha can you smell it you have a demon nose.  
  
IY= your the one that always says: I smell evil in the air, you have x-ray smelling power.  
  
NG= haha I love it when I giggle hahaha let's go back to the story.  
  
KG= you can never play with my heart Inuyasha, I know deep within you like Kikyo more than me don't you?  
  
IY= (blushing) why would you say that?  
  
KG= cause you're blushing and you love Kikyo.  
  
NG= But Inuyasha's in the olden days, Kagome likes Inuyasha? She should like Bryan from the game Tekken4 hahaha.Or Heihachi mwhaha.  
  
NA= great all Inuyasha's friends are in one spot, I'll lay a trap they'll suffer in a tiny net all together or.... Should I use Kikyo to destroy Inuyasha first?  
  
GO= Ahhh, where traped in a net! This trick must be by Naraku. Naraku has evil plans up ahead,he must be watching us now.  
  
KG= What a stocker!  
  
GO= I think we all here something, I hear Inuyasha running he doesn't even notice we are trapped.   
  
SH= I think I can escape, I'm the tiny one.  
  
SN= Good call shippo you could get us free.  
  
SH= how?  
  
SN= simple un-tie the rope.  
  
NA= I don't think that's what I planned. I planned on destroying Inuyasha and getting the jewel shards from Kagome.  
  
NG= no affence but Naraku is really evil, he must drink beer hahaha. Next chapter! PS it's not done yet until now! It might be here cause the later you read it the   
  
more chapters there will be, cool hey? Until I finish the whole story that is. I have lots of stories well, working on it! 


	3. Kikyo comes to life

Chapter3= Enter monks  
  
Recap: Inuyasha's friends were stuck in a net made by the evil villan Naraku. Naraku was curious about Inuyasha's enimes when brought to life.   
  
So all of a sudden they wanted to cheer Kagome up.  
  
KG= Kagome  
  
NG= Navigator  
  
SN= Sango  
  
SH= Shippo  
  
MO= Miroku  
  
IY= Inuyasha  
  
NA= Naraku  
  
KK= Kikyo  
  
GO= Group  
  
MONKS= Monks  
  
SH= I got the rope un tied  
  
MO= that's great now we should look for Inuyasha or people who could help.  
  
NG= so the group went in search for Naraku or Inuyasha. On their way they spotted some monks who can help.  
  
MO= I am a monk myself, in search for 2 people. Could you help us?  
  
MONKS= sure so that's your problem?  
  
SN= yes, we are in search for shicon jewel shards that bursted out 50 years ago. Now we have to kill demons to get their jewel shards to connect the jewel together.  
  
But we need our friend Inuyasha. Because he is half demon but, we find the jewel shards for him to become all demon. We all know the person that gains  
  
the jewels powers will lose their hearts in return. Some how Inuyasha wants to try it himself. A person named Naraku is gathering jewel shards for evil. Naraku carries  
  
many jewel shards, we plan on killing him to get his half. Naraku is once again evil released from Onigumo. The prisest Kikyo nursed him for she had no idea what  
  
she was doing.  
  
MONKS= I see so you are looking for your friend Inuyasha and for the evil villan Naraku?  
  
SH= Correct.  
  
NA= I'll revive Kikyo in order to destroy Inuyasha, and I have plans for Kagome's jewel shards. Kikyo come forward and destroy Inuyasha.  
  
KK= Never Naraku, you set a trap for me and him why should I trust you? Give me one good reason.  
  
NA= (all of a sudden Naraku hipnatized Kikyo) Do what I say, I am now your greatful master.  
  
KK= where is this Inuyasha that your seeking?  
  
NA= he's looking for me but, he doesn't know that his friends are stuck in a net. Somehow his friends got loose and asked old monks for help.  
  
KK= I see, I'll go in search quickly.  
  
NA= I hope you serve me well.  
  
IY= where are the others? They were here a minute ago. Maybe Naraku laid a trap for them. That goodie two shoe!  
  
NG= so Inuyasha turned back to search for his friends when Kikyo appeard.  
  
KK= Inuyasha I've come to destroy you.  
  
IY= why me? I thought you once loved me.  
  
KK= Now I take orders from Naraku.  
  
IY= don't you know Naraku set a trap for us?  
  
KK= yes but I always wanted revenge against you.  
  
IY= I'm not the one you're suppost to kill. You know you don't want to kill me. All you want to do is seek for revenge. You should be seeking for Naraku. I'm the good guy.  
  
KK= I'm not listening to your tales once more!  
  
NG= they started a battle, Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kikyo, but he had to get revenge from Naraku. If he beated Kikyo with out striking her then he could get to Naraku.  
  
NG= Continued next chapter. 


	4. Kikyo sent back to hell

Inuyasha as a monster part 4  
  
Question= What happened last chapter?  
  
Answer= Inuyasha's friends went to look for people that could help. They found a couple of monks near a village. Sango  
  
told them what happen about the shicon jewel and how it could be saved. Otherwise it would be used for evil, with Naraku. Kikyo held in in her protection. Because  
  
she had the power to perify the jewel. When Inuyasha was running he noticed that his friends weren't behind him. He turned back to look for them when, Kikyo   
  
appeared and wanting the shards of the shicon jewel. She also seeked her revenge for Inuyasha.  
  
Part4= The woman that appeared from the death pitts of hell  
  
NG= Navigator   
  
IY= Inuyasha   
  
KG= Kagome  
  
MO= Miroku  
  
SH= Shippo  
  
SN= Sango  
  
KK= Kikyo   
  
NA= Naraku  
  
GO= group  
  
MONKS= Monks  
  
NG= The following characters joined up with a couple of monks. They fought through a lot of demons while I was making new episodes. Shippo got carryed by dogs  
  
and ended up where Inuyasha and Kikyo were. PS when I say episodes it means chapters of this story. Not the maker of Inuyasha ok.   
  
SH= Inuyasha, where am I?  
  
IY= Shut up, I'm trying to fight here.  
  
SH= serves some cold blooded half dog like you.  
  
IY= SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KK= I do say, who is that over there with the cute tail?  
  
IY= Pay attention! Kikyo.  
  
KK= ahhh  
  
NG= with a strike with Inuyasha's claws Kikyo end up getting a scare from Inuyasha.  
  
KK= Inuyasha! I thought you dare not to hurt me.  
  
IY= I have to if I have to send you back to hell! (strikes another one)  
  
KK= ahhh  
  
SH= I'll use my fox fire!  
  
NG= Shippo's fox fire did a little damage as usual hahaha. Shippo's use less! Ok let's go back to the story. PS the navigator is the author of this story if you wish of giving her  
  
ideas for her next story be free to contact me!  
  
IY= Can't stand it right Kikyo?  
  
NG= Kikyo was sent back to hell, where Naraku opened her grave sight. Therefor Inuyasha stopped liking Kikyo because now he knows she's pure evil. To all the people reading this  
  
if you think Kikyo isn't evil, then she isn't she could be if you want her to remember I'm making this up as I go.  
  
IY=Kikyo is now sent back to the pitts of hell.  
  
KG= Do you love me?  
  
IY= Maybe  
  
KG= All gasping  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AUTOR'S NOTE: My storys have been alittle bit borring don't worry I'm changing that! From this day forward read my stories as they get more exciting.  
  
I am not the best author but the best pickle eater hahaha. 


End file.
